The War for Three Worlds (Event)
The War for Three Worlds is a event that will cause three universe to collide in a war pitting the greatest villains and heroes of these universe in combat to save their universe. Issues Prelude *The Defenders #1 *The Defenders #2 *The Defenders #3 *The Defenders #4 Main Issues Aftermath Story Prelude On Earth-92 Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange is visisted by his master The Ancient One who warns Strange of an incoming threat that plans to destroy the universe. The Ancient One gives Strange and orb to find his allies that will aid him in protecting the universe. On Earth-204 the Avengers fend off an attack by Ultron's wild robots. They manage to defeat the horde and escape. When the group returns to camp, Reed Richards calls Captain America, Thor, and Captain Marvel to tell them that Ultron is still "alive". At first they are skeptical, but Reed shows them data from a scan he did recently. The data showed energy spike in the remains of New York City, where Ultron was defeated. Cap decides to send a team to look into and begins looking for volunteers. Meanwhile on Earth-92, Norman Osborn awakes from his coma in the Thunderbolts' base in the Wakanda Crater, where he tells his loyal follower Hobgoblin that the end is coming and they must prepare for whats to come. On Earth-4032 Squadron member Wasp is working in his lab when an alarm sounds from one of his machines. Meanwhile on Earth-92, Doctor Strange begins to follow the orb to his first ally Namor, King of Atlantis. The two begin to fight, but upon touching the orb Namor calmed down and decided to aid Strange, but when he does this Namor's Adviser Attuma attacks the two and declares that he his king of Atlantis. Unable to do anything the two leave Atlantis and go to Strange's Mansion. On Earth-204, Cap assembles a team that includes The Human Torch, Colossus, Iceman, Shadowcat, Moon Knight, and Captain Marvel to investigate the energy spikes in New York, while the others stay and protect the camp. On Earth-92, Strange and Namor enter Hell to find their next ally. The two journey through the inferno in till they find a man imprisoned in a cage. The man introduces himself as Daimon Hellstrom, The Son of Satan. Strange tries to free Hellstrom from his cage, but is stopped by Mephisto. Mephisto then threatens Strange for entering his circle without his permission and attempting to free his prisoner. Strange manages to call Mephisto down by telling him about his quest to save the universe from becoming a void and how they need Hellstrom. Mephisto believes him and makes a deal with them stating that he will allow the three of them to go, but if they fail to save the universe or die in the process their souls will be Mephisto's for all eternity. The three except the deal and are then sent away by Mephisto. Meanwhile Norman Osborn is taken to Ross by Urich to tell him about his vision. Initially Ross does not believe Osborn in till he tells him about the coming disaster and if they are ready they can destroy the Kree and any other aliens that stand against them. Meanwhile Captain Mar-Vell is filing his report when he is given a message from Hala that Galactus is coming and Earth must be abandoned. Osborn begins telling the other Thunderbolts about his vision saying that the ended will begin with "The Arrival of The World Eater", "The Door of Three Will Opens", and finally the "The Battle for The Three is Fought". The Thunderbolts are skeptical about Osborn's "vision", but are ordered by Ross to believe him in till he is proven wrong. Meanwhile in New York City Doctor Strange, Namor, and Hellstrom begin their search for their next member. They eventually find him defending a old man from some muggers. The man tells them he is Nighthawk and he has no interest in a team and then leave. Meanwhile on Earth-204, the Avengers team sent to New York are attacked by some of Ultron's wild robots and manage to hold them off. The group eventually makes their way to the remains of Stark Tower, where a giant horde of wild robots are standing guard. On Earth-92, Galactus passes Neptune, uninterested with the lack of life and by extent the lack of nutrients. Galactus then tells his Herald that the planet he found better satisfy his hunger or he will be sorry. Meanwhile on Earth-4032, Pym is talking to Blue Marvel about a strange flux of particles from another dimensional, which he believes is coming from the Negative Zone. Pym then tells Marvel the readings are coming from New Mexico and more specifically Hulk's territory. Marvel then decides to send the The 1st Squadron and tells Pym to keep monitoring the area for any more readings. On Earth-92, Pym is seen in his lab working on his Ant-Man Helmet when Mar-Vell calls a meeting for the team. Pym leave, but after he does one of his machines begins to recieve strange messages. Meanwhile on Earth-204, Shadowcat phases her body out of the floor of the basement along with Iceman, Torch, and Moon Knight. Moon Knight contacts Captain Marvel and Colossus outside and tells them their in. Captain Marvel then reminds them to stick to the plan. On Earth-92, Nighthawk has been captured by the Sons of the Serpent who believe him to be a Human-Kree Hybrid and wish to burn him on a wooden cross. Dcotor Strange, Namor and Hellstorm arrive just as they are about to burn him. After a fight between the heroes and the Serpents, Nighthawk decided to join them in their fight. The four set out to find their next member in what appeared to be an ancient city full of warriors. On Earth-4032 in the Antarctic Circle the International Squadron team is investigating a strange energy flux. On Earth-92 Doctor Strange, Namor, Hellstorm, and Nighthawk arrive at Asgard, which Strange assures the others is where they will find their next member. Upon arriving however the team is surrounded by multiple warriors. As the group is about to be executed by the Asgardians Odin himself appears and tells them he was expecting them. On Earth-204, Shadowcat, Torch, Iceman, and Moon Knight continue their search and eventually arrive at Tony Stark's old lab to find none other then Hank Pym working on a strange machine. Meanwhile on Earth-92, Odin takes Strange and the others to his throne room. Odin then tells them that he knows about their quest from a vision of the future. He then reveals to them that their next ally is none other then his top Valkyrie Brunnhilde. After she appears the orb glows proving Odin's claim. As the group prepares to leave, however Odin warns Strange that the coming threat may be to big for even they to handle and they must be prepared for what comes next. On Earth-4032 in the Antarctic Circle, Captain Britain of the International Squadron begins sending his team to begin a search of the area, where the energy flux was originating. All seems quiet when Sunfire reports in that he found something big. On Earth-204, Just as the most of the team prepare to attack Pym they are stopped by an invisible wall, which surprises the team. Pym then turns around and smiles and greets the team. As the group tries to figure out how he created the force field, Johnny tells them it wasn't Pym. Kitty then asks him why its not Pym's force field, which Johnny responds by revealing its Sue's. Just as Johnny says her name, Susan Storm comes out of the shadows covered in metal. Death(s) Event Teaser Category:Events by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Earth-92 Category:Earth-204 Category:Earth-4032 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:The War for Three Worlds (Event) Category:Fan Fiction